


Driven Out

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A certain animal was driven out of a certain island by a certain saint





	Driven Out

He laughed softly to himself as he noted another error in the copy of the Bible had been able to procure from a monastery. It seemed the brothers there had been known for taking care of cats and these felines had taken a liking to walk all over their work as they tried to write. He had already counted ten pawprints in the book and he just knew there would be more as he continued to read.

Aziraphale didn’t bother to look up as he heard someone storming into his home. “Back from Eire so soon, dear boy?” he asked, eyes still focused on his prize. 

“It wasn’t fair!” Crowley snarled. “He’s not even Irish!”

The angel could only laugh, putting his book away before turning his attention to his friend. The demon was still dressed in the garb of the people of Eire, his red hair having been grown out so plaits could be put into it. “Crowley…”

“It’s not fair,” the demon repeated. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving the angel a look. “You knew he would kick me out!”

“I had no such knowledge.”

Crowley always had a hard time controlling his hissing when upset. “He threw out all the ssssnakes! Every sssssingle one! Even the onessss that weren’t jusssst demons in disguise! No fair! I hope mice eat all of his bloody grain!”

“Did you help the innocent ones find a home at least?”

“Yessss…” he confessed.

“You’re always so kind.”

Crowley threw his arms up into the air, “that doesn’t make me feel better, angel!”

“Here...let me help with your sour mood,” Aziraphale cooed.

“M’not in a sour mood…” he grumbled. He perked up when a bottle of wine was held up and he let out a hiss of pleasure. “Perhapsssss a glassss or two wouldn’t hurt…”

The angel smiled and got the glasses.


End file.
